


unhealed wounds

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2019 [14]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Memory Loss, can be read as banshee/cayde if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: ever wonder how banshee dealt with cayde’s death?
Relationships: Banshee-44/Cayde-6 (Destiny), cayde-6 & banshee-44
Series: destcember 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561171
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	unhealed wounds

banshee forgets more than he actually lets on. 

he has no memory of how he met cayde. no idea how they got close enough to the point where he told him the secret entrance to his workshop. most importantly, he doesn’t remember why he’s so determined to help banshee.

maybe he’s just incredibly good-natured. maybe he wants to be on banshee’s good side so he’ll get better guns. whatever it is, banshee appreciates it. 

most people get weirded out when banshee can’t remember things around them. he’ll ramble, and whoever’s around him tends to stare, say “thanks for the gun”, and walk away. cayde is the only one who sticks around every time, without fail.

cayde listens. and he listens well. even when banshee mumbles on and on about the deepstone crypt and freaks him out, he listens. and when it’s banshee’s turn to get freaked out, when the “relaxed, chill, old gunsmith” persona breaks, cayde is the one who holds him through it. 

when banshee gets the news that cayde was gone, his initial emotion wasn’t grief, or anger, or anything. he went numb. everything just felt heavy and blurry, like someone had knocked him in the head the wrong way.

and banshee forgot.

he’d go to his workshop after his shift, and be confused as to why cayde wasn’t there. he’d forget something and wait for cayde to show up and he never would. he’d wake up with no memory of who he or where is, and never get a message.

it took weeks for him to process that cayde was dead. gone. never coming back. and when he did, he was filled with a desperation and wrath and destruction he hasn’t felt since he was on the front lines.

when he woke up to find his apartment in ruins, he didn’t remember why. 

_ best exo i ever served under... up and vanished one night. that's war. _


End file.
